Where tight muscles lead
by avee190
Summary: A massage gets a little...overtouchy. RHr smut. D Oneshot.


**Summary: **A massage gets a little...over-touchy. R/Hr smut. ;D

**Author's Note:** I haven't written a fan-fic in years, and have never written an M-rated one at that. I apologize if this isn't very good.

---------------

_**Where tight muscles lead...**_

Warm hands pressed into her skin, forcing out any knots or unwanted stress out of all the muscles in her back. Beginning with the shoulders and working his way down to the lower back, the large hands seemed to be doing a perfect job.

"Mmm...Ron, right there..." her voice was muffled, mouth against the pillow. Feeling Ron's gentle, yet strong hands move over her bare back was so relaxing and comforting. And also arousing.

He smiled his smile, and continued kneading. "You're quite the tight one, love," Ron chuckled.

"Really? I hadn't not- oh..." Cutting off Hermione's sarcastic remark, he had leaned down and brought his lips to her back, leaving very small, yet powerful, kisses along her shoulder blades. She felt her heart skip a beat, then race. Her breath was catching.

Smirking against her back, Ron rubbed his cheek lightly over the skin, feeling it's softness. He shut his eyes, breathing normally, still. "Mmm..." he let out. "...you smell good, 'Mione..." His kissing had led up to the back of her neck, then to the side. While his lips worked their way up there, Ron's hands had encircled Hermione's waist in a semi-loose hug.

Breathing rather rapid now, and her heart at a violent race, Hermione managed to say, "Ronald, if...if you do-" her breath caught as Ron's lips had found her earlobe, and his tongue making sure it went over every spot. "...if you don't stop that...you won't be able to stop me from a- ohhh..." she let out a moan. "...attacking you," she finished, words still slightly muffled. Of course, Hermione didn't really want him to stop. This felt sooo good.

He chuckled deeply and quietly, something Hermione found incredibly sexy, especially when his voice was so close to her ear. "I rather like you attacking me," his teeth grazed her earlobe, lips wrapping themselves around it again, and he sucked.

Letting out a low moan, Hermione's heart had seemed to double in speed. Her legs and arms were jelly, thank goodness she was lying down. She wouldn't be saying anything more about his actions tonight. Well, nothing against them, anyway.

Ron's lips seemed to move on to her jawline, finally, leading to her lips. At this, both of them seemed to have lost control. Hermione flipped herself over under Ron. Her bare chest against his bare chest, their lips never leaving each other.

Her hands scavenged his back, leaving nothing untouched. His arms still encircled her waist, keeping her close to him, not that she could move anyway, and not that she would want to.

Their lower areas were dangerously close, yet they were still clothed.

Finally, Ron broke their kiss and trailed his lips down to her neck, biting and sucking on the collarbones. This caused Hermione to dig her nails into his back. Her breathing had quicken it's pace.

Continuing downward, he found her breasts and licked each nipple, then sucked lightly. Hermione let out a throaty sound, then pulled him back up into just as passionate of a kiss as earlier. However, it was her turn now.

Though her legs were now jelly, Hermione found the strength to flip Ron over and straddle him. She had seemed to sit in the perfect spot, and Ron was rather hard. Now it was his turn to moan. Right into her mouth too, which Hermione found to be a turn on.

Ron's hands had found her hips, which held her down as he dug himself into her. They both moaned simultaneously into the other's mouth.

Hermione, however, wanted her turn at causing him the pleasure of what he did to begin this. She forced his arms off of her, and broke the kiss, now trailing her lips over his collarbone. Going back up, she found Ron's earlobe and nibbled hungrily.

Her heavy breaths in his ear caused him to go over the edge even more, if possible. If Hermione wasn't going to let him hold her down, he needed to be of, at least, some help. Ron clawed at this jeans, and finally undid the buttoning and zipping, then kicked them off in some corner of the room. By this time, Hermione had found his right nipple and was biting and sucking. He let out a groan and gripped the sides of the bed. Feeling her grin against his bare skin, Ron decided to pull her back up, rather missing her lips against his.

Again, she straddled him, now feeling his rock hard area against her lower area. Her breathing still amazingly quick, Hermione let her hands run down his chest lightly, then found the top of Ron's boxers. Now it was Ron's breath that quickened. She tugged very lightly, teasing, causing Ron to grip her hips tighter. Hermione laughed into his mouth, loving his reaction.

Ron lifted her up from his pelvis to allow her to have the ability to pull down his boxers, but her lovely fingers only trailed the waist line, still teasing. He grunted, and set her back down onto him and grinded into her. This caused her to moan.

Apparently, that helped things, because Hermione then pulled her ownself up not an inch above Ron and pulled down his boxers, throwing them at random. She felt him sigh in relief.

Her hand ran up his leg, while the other hand played with his hair. Finally, she reached her destination. Hermione slowly went up his pulsating cock, making sure she felt every inch of it, then fingered the tip of it. Ron moaned long and loud. "Hermione..." She smiled devilishly, and licked her lips. Oh God, the way he said her name...

Ron realized that Hermione was still clothed in a certain area. With that, he began tugging at her shorts slowly, letting his hand run over her wet area, causing her to gasp lightly. Ron grinned, and with one swift movement, she was bare.

The woman allowed herself to sit on him again, now rocking so both would get their temporary pleasure. Hermione bit on Ron's lip and sucked as she did so. And Ron's hands were yet again at her hips, helping her rock even faster.

Ron came first, and his fluids shot out over the bed and Hermione. Then she came, and rocked once more before pecking him on the lips.

Pushing on his chest, she let herself slide over to the other side of the him, holding his hand. Ron was beginning to become hard again, just from her touch. He climbed back over her and breathed on her neck, then bit.

Hermione's breath, which had begun to slow a bit, quickened yet again. Ron grinned and licked her lips hungrily, then bit on the bottom one.

He straddled her and readied himself to slip into her when Hermione pulled on his butt (his very perfect butt) and did it for him. The two moaned in synch. Ron pushed himself in as far as he could go, then pulled out. Staying there for a moment.

Hermione opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Ron gave her an evil smirk. Teasing was their thing. She glared mockingly and brought her face to his neck and began licking it full on. At this, he became even harder, if possible, and finally went inside again. This time, Ron rocked in and out as quickly as he could, getting faster and faster. Hermione bit into his shoulder and dug into his back. Ron's face in her hair. Both groaned throatily.

Minutes later the two came simultaneously, Ron collapsing on Hermione. Hermione collapsing under Ron.

After a few moments, he pulled out of her and lay to her side, with his arm around her. He kissed her forehead.

"Marry me?" Ron asked once he caught his breath.

Hermione laughed and slapped his bare leg playfully. "I already have, you silly man," she smiled.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh yeah," he laughed lightly along.

She sighed. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too," Ron answered, kissing her now closed eyelids, and his arm around her waist.

-------------------------

Author's Note: So, what did you think? Leave me replies.


End file.
